kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon's Cave
Room History Dragon's Cave was created on the 17th of June, formerly owned by Tathar and currently owned by Bahamunt with scratchings on the walls and has speakers disguised as rocks set up to echo euro-beat music throughout the cave's many passages... The people are varied, some intelligent and humorous, some... not so much. Tathar, the room owner had left the chat room for many years, but nowadays he idles in DC and a Runescape game room. RP isn't allowed in any serious measure, but simple pseudo actions are acceptable. It's a trolling paradise, with randoms and regulars around usually. Sometimes it may die for a few hours, but usually not. The official banner appears above. Shitposter Leaderboards Month of: May 2018 # Trisolis999 - 8193 # AtarashiiAri - 3108 # McPwny - 1176 # yummybum - 911 # squidmouth - 613 Moderators Bahamunt - Room Owner Statistically proven to be the FIRST most active moderator (the numbers don't lie!). One of the few moderators who understands the difference between pseudo-actions and actual role-play (or at least one that insists on enforcing their interpretation of the distinction having been told by the admins that *hugs ^w^* are okay, even encouraged). Also known to show no mercy to anyone who gets silenced or banned and comes back on an alt to bitch about it. His existential crisis takes place between deciding to ignore too many things because "other mods seem to think it's okay," and insisting on the admin's delegation of the rules as law, clearly highlighting an ironic sheep-like mentality. Adding to the woolly inference is a complete lack of evidence of any ability to a) tell funny jokes, b) engage with people outside rigid social norms, or c) show genuine compassion regardless of the wording of their comments, but he's probably still the nicest person here. #PrayForBaha. hop673 - Moderator / The Geology Guy The second most active mod in Dragon's Cave, he comes on to mod sometimes but mostly just does geography and witty remarks. Definitely doesn't get paid to be here. However, he's rumored to lurk around the Discord server that everyone says exists (Tris' Discord, the most cancerous and bestest server). Also no mercy, bringing the total density of mercy in DC's moderators to a whopping zero kilograms per cubic meter. Literally every other mod isn't on, except maybe drally but he still doesn't do shit. Regulars AriannaRhode "Don't need to consent to wank ya dumb bitch" Also known as AtarashiiAri. Keeps an ant farm as well as a couple of other fun little insects, also has every single impossible badge known to man. Voted 2018's Most Creative Expression of Racial Slurs. Somehow a bigger troll than As, without ever getting silenced or banned. Also is apparently nice, but that side only comes out in pm's every two months, so keep your eyes peeled. Speaking of PMS, don't exhibit it or you'll get a 24-hour mute. Not a vegan or a veganist, but a veganistiologist, as well as a linguistologisterist. Also one of the only people who capitalizes and puts a punctuation mark. I congratulate thou. Don't ever say "it's just a chat room" if your grammar gets corrected by Ari; instead, raise your standards for yourself and stop making goddamn excuses, Men. Malgapo Most relateable user by far in this room, Mal is able to simultaneously be the long lost twin of any other active user on chat depending on the topic at hand. Allegedly loves cats, and has proven with experience and anecdotal evidence to have the most fucked up dreams over all other contestants in the weird dream conventions. Speaking of deep astral plane shit, Malgapo is a connoisseur of the Western horoscope, dream symbolism, the psychological workings of the plebeian mind, and has That's-So-Raven style empath visions into the future of chat arguments. Everyone wishes to be friends with Mal, a sweetheart fit to be behind Door #2 on a love connection game show. Famous for not taking anyone's shit, however, you will get muted without hesitation if Mal senses hate or chodeness in your heart. McPwny Dragon's Cave's Resident Useless Animal Enthusiast. If you call him Pwny you are correct, and if you call him Mc you are wrong. Everyone wishes to be friends with Pwny, but really your only chance with gaining his friendship is to be an ant, or a snake with circular, "human-like" eyes. You could try to play Tetris with him to boost your reputation, but results are so far inconclusive. He is ready and willing to participate in any variety of conversation in chat with any user, but if you find something he's actually passionate about him, don't expect to stop talking about it while he's online. That being said, it might be better if you just don't talk to him, and leave the passionate verbal lovemaking to the rest of us. squidmouth types in lowercase most of the time. doesn't care if you're wearing pants or not. username follows prime quality assurance standards. i have a cat or something and like juice, please start conversation. probably autistic, and often acts hyper and disobedient at times. when this happens, please be reminded that this is her self from 2008, back when she was around 7-8, leaking through her calm exterior. Trisolis999 Official Advertisement Executive for Speedwave. Likes playing games fo' real (not snake). Also likes wasting precious life. Will absolutely rip your asshole apart at the drop of an opinion with no evidence. He also loves pissing people off and making friends, because if you aren't here to get pissed off, why are you even here? Additionally, why is Tris even here? This question will arise when you lurk chat and realize that 90% of his chat activity is posting URLs to Sporcle quizzes, calling people assholes, and getting into heated arguments with obvious trolls. Despite all this, Tris still holds the Top Shitposter position, perpetually uncontested. Gets muted by random people who hear rumors and see him say "nou" once. yummybum "my bidet is when i take a really buoyant poo, and the water splashes back up onto my croissant" Loves pointless arguments and starting discussions that makes people want to switch rooms. Yum will spend all night attacking a regular on their lifestyle choices, but defend the opinions of spammers. Loves to note the corruption inherent in the system that is this room. In true contradictory fashion, Yum prefers to only converse with people who are friendly and agreeable, making it much easier to think you're right about everything. If it exists, it's a social construct, and so is your mom. Other than arguing and complaining, yum will spend 99% of the time asking people about their naughty bits and befriending lurkers. Notable Characters This is where we banish regulars that haven't sucked enough Editor Genitalia to get a substantially sized user description. animal4432 The resident yaoi erotic fiction curator. Does take requests, but no matter what you ask for it'll probably end up being a continuation of the TrisxYum adventure rape saga. Kyzukoo A mysterious character in DC, you may find him lurking around or occasionally talking to a single person at a time. Invisibly, yet somehow enough to merit more post stats than most others in the room. LexiiLuv Some troll with veterans as friends, yet she makes everyone happy anyway. If you meet a user who is severely unpersonable, you've probably found a Lex alt. However, the only other unpersonable reg in chat (*cough* Tris) seems to get along with her just great. So, if you're looking for any weaknesses or Achilles' heels, I would probably ask him. TwistRFox A cool gal who made an entire royal family at the age of 17. King__Levi is the current incumbent of the throne, but we all know the Queen has the only true power here. She had Tris at the ripe age of -6. McPwny is her almost-disowned bastard child. Best Quotes swampert313: 7-11 was probably the worst terrorist attack ever on US soil McPwny: im alergic to gluten, doughboy HeinrichVollmer: Take me to Uranus, space daddy Kyzukoo: My grossest fetish is fluid stew. McPwny: you think you can predict me m8? ill kill you! squidmouth: i made up a convo about how italian is the closest romance language to italian AtarashiiAri: Oh ya I heard all that emo shit before Veterans LexiiLuv, Twofacedfreak, RawFeNriS, Roxas_Sora, Bahamunt. Ask any of these people for more names if you want. Notes Added by Badjman (2010): "Here be dragons" is a reference to the Lenox Globe, which used it in Latin form. The phrase is normally used to denote dangerous and unexplored areas, but is more frequently used literally in Dragon's Cave. Since being brought back to life, Dragon's Cave is only dangerous and unexplored to roleplay-phobes and mods who do their jobs.Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners